John Nolan
| residence = | occupation = Police Officer | affiliation = | profession = | rank =Police Officer | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital =Divorced | spouse =Sarah Nolan (ex-wife) | children = Henry Nolan (son) | sigothers =Grace Sawyer (ex-girlfriend) Lucy Chen (ex-girlfriend) Jessica Russo (ex-girlfriend) | others = | actor = Nathan Fillion | seasons = 1, 2 | firstseen = | lastseen = | appearances = 1 series, 2 seasons, 20 episodes | gallery = Gallery}}John Nolan is the lead main character in The Rookie. He is a rookie cop who works at Los Angeles Police Department in the Mid-Wilshire station. His Training Officer in Season 1 was former LAPD veteran Talia Bishop. His current training officer is former undercover detective Nyla Harper. Nolan is portrayed by Nathan Fillion. Biography Season 1 In the pilot episode, Nolan is shown storing his divorce papers and wedding ring in a safe deposit box; he tells the bank manager that the divorce had been "coming for two years" and that he and his ex-wife had agreed to stay married until their son Henry went to college. During the following incident with bank robbers, he says that he went to college, dropped out when his girlfriend got pregnant, and started a construction business. In later episodes, we hear that he went to Penn State and studied pre-law. Nolan moved out to California six months before his first day on the job as a rookie; he originally stayed in the guest house of his old college roommate, Ben McRee, who initally seems to be not only rich but largely absent. After his first appearance in "The Roundup", Ben seems to have resumed his residence in Los Angeles. In "The Ride-Along" Nolan chats with his son online. Henry comes to visit John in "Flesh and Blood"; their relationship seems solid. In "Time of Death" Nolan speaks to his ex-wife Sarah on the phone, and they sound like the divorce was amicable. When the series starts, Nolan and Lucy Chen have been in a relationship for about two months, but they break up with each other in "The Switch", and by the time of "Green Light", Nolan is apparently seeing Jessica Russo. In "The Shake Up" and "Free Fall", Nolan and Russo are obviously in a relationship, but as the season ends, Nolan finds himself questioning Russo's motives and methods when it comes to her work for the DHS. In "Plain Clothes Day", Nolan confides to Bishop that he hopes to make detective within 5 years. Season 2 Season 2 opens with the conclusion of the bioterrorism plot from "Free Fall"; Nolan and Russo come to an understanding as to their differences in approaching their work, which seems to strengthen their relationship. Nolan has moved out of Ben's guesthouse and bought a house of his own, which was apparently not in good condition and which he is enjoying demolishing and remodeling. Bishop has moved on to a job with ATF, so Nolan is without a T.O. at the beginning of the season. He's seen riding with Sergeant Grey, Officer Lopez, and Detective Nick Armstrong at various times. In "Warriors and Guardians", Nolan is assigned to former undercover detective Nyla Harper as his new T.O. He struggles to adjust to Harper's hard based tactics and Sergeant Grey tells him, "I only assigned her to you because she would eat a 25 year old recruit alive. With your experience, at least you stand a chance." Nolan runs into a former lover in "The Night General", Grace Sawyer, and later tells Armstrong about their brief, intense affair back in college. Later, Grace confronts Nolan about the way he left her a note and vanished - when he discovered Sarah was pregnant - and tells him she's still angry about it. A few episodes later, they seem to developed a friendship once more. In "Tough Love", Nolan's son Henry brings his girlfriend Abigail to meet Nolan and announces that they're engaged. From some well-meaning friends, Nolan learns that Abigail has a secret that might affect his own feelings about her. In "Safety", Nolan and Russo decide to break up as she wants to have kids but Nolan is not ready to have another kid himself. In "Clean Cut", Nolan deals with guarding the scene of a homicide on his birthday and meets Ellroy Basso, a custodian who works for the LAPD who has come to help clean up the scene. Nolan and Basso run into trouble when the criminals return to finish the job, however Nolan is able to subdue them and call for backup. Sawyer also wishes Nolan a happy birthday over the phone and later brings him a gift, which Nolan quickly figures out is a steamer. Nolan also helps Basso meet Nell, the police dispatcher that Basso has a crush on. In "Breaking Point", Nolan tells Harper that his father walked out on his family when Nolan was ten years old. Appearances Trivia * "Just so you know, I got a couple of years of Pre-Law under my belt." - Nolan to his attorney in "Homefront" * Nolan's badge number is 25253, as he tells Astrid in "Green Light". * Nolan is actually 45, according to his monologue to Bishop in "Plain Clothes Day"; Grey's initial reference to him as "the 40-year-old rookie" in the pilot episode is probably a play on the title of the film The 40-Year-Old Virgin. * John's goal in LAPD is to make Detective and be out on the field. If he makes it through rookie training, he would have a chance to take the detective exam soon. References External links Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters